


Don't forget your wig.

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band), King of Fighters
Genre: Cosplay, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Two nerds cosplaying their favorite characters from their favorite fighting game.Kyungsoo as Ryou Sakazaki and Suho as King from King of Fighters.[ ByNinu_666for top!soo fest round 4: Videogame AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	Don't forget your wig.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know why i choose this characters, you're probably as old as me.


End file.
